Юно Гасай
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} |image = |kanji = 我妻 由乃 |romanji = Gasai Yuno |alias = Вторая |rank = 2nd |race = Человек, (Первая и Третяя Юно), Бог |birthday = 16 Ноября (Скорпион) |age = 14 (14-16, Первая Юно) |gender = Женский |height = 158 см |weight = 49 кг |eyes = Розовый |hair = Розовый |affiliation= Дневник Будущего Муру-Муру Юкитеру Амано |previous affiliation= |occupation= Владелец Дневника Будущего Ученик Высшей школы Повелитель Времени и Космоса |previous occupation= |base of operations= |status = 1-ый мир (Мертва) 2-ой мир (Мертва) 3-ий мир (Жива) |relatives = Ушио Гасай (Приёмный папа) Сайка Гасай (Приёмная мама) |manga debut = Первый том, 1 глава |anime debut = Эпизод 1 |japanese voice = Tomosa Murata |english voice = Brina Palencia |number = 2 |type = Дневник Юкитеру }} Юно Гасай (我 妻 由 乃, Gasai Yuno) является основной героиней аниме "Дневник Будущего" . Второй игрок в игре на выживание, владелец "Дневника Юкитеру". Внешность thumb|206px Юно Гасай - молодая девушка с розовыми глазами и длинными волосами того же цвета. Её повседневный наряд состоит из синей рубашки с лентой на груди, которая сопровождается голубой юбкой с гольфами. Личность Личность Юно - одна из самых неоднозначных. Когда Юкитеру рядом, по большей части она милая, женственная и застенчивая девушка. Это скрывает тёмную и кровавую сторону её личности - безжалостной, холодной и расчетливой психопатки, которая использует других для её цели - выживания Юкитеру. Она прибегает к жестоким и, как правило, насильственным методам, которые обычно заканчиваюnся кровавой смертью либо владельца дневника будущего, либо его последователя, фактически, определяя её типаж как "яндере". Тем не менее, Юно не всегда была сумасшедшей. Её жестокая личность в основном результат того, что она пережила мать, а также отсутствия отца, которые погибли за два года до начала Игры на Выживание. Это было отсчетной точкой в её изменениях, после которой она погрузилась в печаль и одиночество. Это видно по её нездоровой привычке говорить с мёртвыми телами своих родителей, рассказывая им о своём дне и, утверждая, что она принесёт им Юкитеру. Когда Ару Акисе перенёс их тела, она рассердилась и сказала, что её родители спали, а он их разбудил. Позже она даже взяла их головы с собой, когда заманила Юкитеру в ловушку в отеле. Её одержимость дошла до того, что она готова была нанести вред любому, кто теоретически мог забрать у неё Юкитеру - друзей, соперников, родственников, других девушек... Как-то она даже похитила самого Юкитеру и держала в заложниках. Дело в том, что однажды, пару лет назад, он сказал, что они поженятся в будущем - это и стало целью её существования. Ару Акисе заявил, что Юки оказывает на Юну необходимое стабилизирующее влияние, способное удержать от её обычной хаотичной и насильственной жизни. Её навязчивая любовь обостряется до того, что она готова прибегать к насилию против матери Юкитеру, если она будет иметь что-то против неё (что не произошло), заявив, что "Хорошо, что мама Юки оказалось такой милой, не пришлось применять инвентарь". Кроме того, она угрожала убить Цубаки Касугано; сразу запаниковала, когда Юки подружился с Ару Акисе, Хинато Хино, Мао Ноносако и Одзи Косако, а он, дабы успокоить её, "официально" объявил о том, что они встречаются... К радости Юно и его собственному отчаянию. В третьем мире Третья Юно всё ещё приятная и спокойная, вероятно, потому, что она всё ещё любит своих родителей и нет Игры на Выживание. Это позволило ей остаться психически здоровой. Тем не менее, как побочный эффект, к ней всё ещё иногда приходят воспоминания из первого мира, и она заявляет, что у неё такое чувство, будто чего-то не хватает... (Это ведь психопат) Дневник будущего & Способности Её дневник - Дневник Юкитеру, где говорится обо всём, что происходит и будет происходит с ним в течение нескольких минут. Это означает, что этот дневник сам по себе бесполезен, но в сочетании с дневник Юкитеру - "Дневник случайных событий", который предсказывает любые происшествия, в том числе и происходящие с Юно, эта парочка становится грозным дуэтом. Даже дневник ей самой не особо поможет, Юно вполне достаточно своей хитрости, чтобы выбраться из трудной ситуации и спасти Юкитеру. Она составляет большую часть планов, которые использует эта парочка против других игроков. Юно может очень быстро определить слабости игрока по его дневник: так она поняла про слепоту Юмотсу Хирасака, или, например, что последователи Тсубаки Касугано на самом деле только притворялись мёртвыми. ☀Юно была усыновлена ее приемными родителями в молодом возрасте, пуповина оставлена ей в подарок от ее родных родителей, но хранилась в детском доме. Жизнь Юно была счастливой в течение нескольких лет, пока напряжение денег не начало эмоционально и психологически влиять на ее родителей. Отец Юно оставался на работе до позднего вечера и едва общался со своей семьей. Мать юно начала оскорблять ее, желая, чтобы она стала "совершенным гражданином", в конце концов заперев ее в клетке и рассчитывая все, что она делала, от сна до еды. Мать юно дошла до крайности, оставив Юно голодать и время от времени насильно кормить ее несъедобными материалами, хотя в аниме подразумевается, что Юно сделал это с собой, чтобы выжить. В то время как отец Юно был объективен в жестоком обращении жены с Юно, он практически ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить ее. В аниме мать Юно была больна и верила, что она ужасная жена и мать, и верила, что наказание Юно было ее единственным способом заработать счастье Также она умело устанавливает ловушки: минирование заброшенной гостиницы, электронные замки, бетон и даже лифт с серпом. Её интеллект - её величайшее достояние. Она с лёгкостью "обыгрывает" своих противников, в том числе и самого загадочного персонажа - Акисе. Несмотря на то, что она не тренировала навыки стрельбы и боя, Юно имеет чрезвычайную точность и может убить человека чуть ли не любым предметом. Она убивала людей зубочистками, картами, карандашами и другими мелкими предметами, бросая их с необычайной точностью. Юно ещё и очень изобретательна. Так она использовала зеркало, чтобы найти Минэнэ Уру во время её бомбёжки или обнаружить настоящего Юмотсу среди его подражателей парой камней. Самое ужасное, что в комплекте со своей удивительной точностью, она имеет огромную коллекцию разнообразных видов оружия. Она включает в себя лезвия, ножи, топоры, пистолеты и даже автоматы. Также она использует яд и наркотики, хоть и редко. Несмотря на свою женскую внешность, Юно продемонстрировала впечатляющие подвиги физической силы, когда она освободилась от двух мальчиков ее возраста, прижав обе руки вниз. В другой раз она освободилась от двух членов культа Глаза богини, даже когда Цубаки поцеловала Юкитеру. Она убила и их, несмотря на то, что была сильно ослаблена чрезмерным количеством физической активности, выполнявшейся в то время. Вдобавок ко всему, Юно обладает божественными силами от победы в первой Дневниковой игре и наследования престола Бога. Примером такой власти является перемещение огромных вещей через ее волю в одиночку, например, когда она пыталась раздавить Юки. Plot Overview История Юно была усыновлена ее приемными родителями в молодом возрасте, пуповина оставлена ей в подарок от ее родных родителей, но хранилась в детском доме. Жизнь Юно была счастливой в течение нескольких лет, пока напряжение денег не начало эмоционально и психологически влиять на ее родителей. Отец Юно оставался на работе до позднего вечера и едва общался со своей семьей. Мать юно начала оскорблять ее, желая, чтобы она стала "совершенным гражданином", в конце концов заперев ее в клетке и рассчитывая все, что она делала, от сна до еды. Мать юно дошла до крайности, оставив Юно голодать и время от времени насильно кормить ее несъедобными материалами, хотя в аниме подразумевается, что Юно сделал это с собой, чтобы выжить. В то время как отец Юно был объективен в жестоком обращении жены с Юно, он практически ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить ее. В аниме мать Юно была больна и верила, что она ужасная жена и мать, и верила, что наказание Юно было ее единственным способом заработать счастье В конце концов,у Юно лопнуло терпение и ей удалось посадить своих родителей в клетку в качестве наказания. Однако она забыла проведать родителей, и они умерли от голода. Не вынимая трупы из своего дома, Юно начала вести себя так, будто они все еще живы и разговаривала с ними, электричество в ее доме отключилось из-за неоплаченных счетов. Теперь, не имея ничего, чтобы жить, Юно впала в отчаяние, до такой степени, как будто была помещена под стражу в школе,и она написала свои мечты о будущем. Не имея никаких мечтаний , Юно обратилась к единственному человеку в классе:к Юкитеру. Asking him what his dreams were, Yuno learnt Yukiteru wished to go stargazing with his parents who had recently divorced. His dreams seemingly ruined, Yuno suggested seeing the stars with him. While Yukiteru objected to going with her instead of his family, Yuno proposed becoming his "bride". Believing Yuno to be joking, Yukiteru agreed but only when the pair grew up. However, in Yuno's view, she believed Yukiteru was serious and her whole life became focused on him. Observing him from afar, Yuno stalked Yukiteru. A week after their meeting, Yuno learned Yukiteru had a love letter, planning to give it to fellow student Moe Wakaba. Realising her chances to be with Yukiteru were in jeopardy, Yuno dressed herself up in a pink rabbit costume to stop Yukiteru from giving Moe the letter. Her attempt ultimately failed, but Moe kindly rejected Yukiteru's feelings towards her. Relieved, she kept stalking him. The Survival Game At the beginning of the manga, Yuno is introduced as the ideal student, having good grades and is popular. Already having her diary, Yuno kept an eye on Yukiteru until April 23rd when Deus activated the survival game. On April 24th, Yuno realises Yukiteru has gained his Future Diary and approaches him for the first time after school, creating a clay model of Muru Muru. Yuki runs off in terror, much to Yuno's surprise until he flees into an elevator of a building. Yuno catches up and joins him in the elevator to save him from Third. Yukiteru tries to pull out a throwing dart to defend himself, only for Yuno to kiss him full on the mouth, stopping him. Yuno explains about the survival game, how she and Third are diary owners, and reveals her phone focuses entirely on Yukiteru's actions. She averts Yukiteru's future by sending the elevator to the top floor instead of the fourteenth, where Third would have killed Yukiteru had she not intervened. Going to the roof, Yuno instructs Yukiteru to destroy Third's diary using his throwing darts. They hide when Third appears on the roof. Yuno catches Third off guard when she runs out in front of him, allowing Yukiteru to throw a dart and pierce Third's phone, erasing him from existence. Later, Yuno, Yukiteru and the other diary owners are gathered by Deus who explains the rules of the game. Afterwards, Yukiteru finds himself alone in the Cathedral of Causality, Yuno appearing behind him and vows to protect him no matter what, terrifying Yukiteru with her adoring look of joy. Attack of The Ninth After sending forty text messages to Yukiteru, Yuno is thrilled to be in his company again. The next day, Yukiteru approaches Yuno to ask for help in the game, although she departs to a P.E. class with the promise to talk to him later. However, Minene Uryu, the Ninth diary owner, arrives to kill Yukiteru. Yuno attacks her with a fire extinguisher and manages to save Yukiteru from the first bomb exploding in the middle school. Yuno promises Yukiteru to protect him. Afraid of dying, Yukiteru plays along with Yuno in order to protect himself and the two share a kiss. Sneaking through the school, the duo use their diaries to evade most of Minene's bombs but eventually are lured into a trap and caught in a blast. They survive but Yukiteru laments over his decision to be a bystander, however, Yuno reveals she has been watching him for a while and promises him that the other students and staff members are his friends. The two make it to the other side of the school, only for several students including Ouji Kosaka to ambush Yukiteru and drag him outside to be sacrificed to Minene. Yuno is taken into a classroom where she watches Yukiteru falling into despair. Realising she lied to Yukiteru, Yuno vows to protect him. She frees herself from her captors and races out of the school, causing all of the motion-sensor bombs to go off until she eventually leaps out a window and tries to launch a surprise attack on Minene. At this point, Kurusu Keigo, the Fourth diary owner, has arrived to aid Yukiteru. Yukiteru charges at Minene, Yuno using her Yukiteru Diary to help Yukiteru avoid the landmines between him and Minene. Minene kicks Yuno away, leaving Yukiteru to use his common sense to dodge the final mine and wound Minene in the eye with a dart. Minene retreats on a motorbike using her Escape Diary. Later, Kurusu forms the Future Diary Alliance with Yukiteru and Yuno. Yuno reads her diary, finding the "Happy End" entry on July 28th, predicting that she and Yukiteru will come together as one. Cult of The Sixth Kurusu arranges for Yukiteru and Yuno to visit Sakurami City's amusement park in order to lure out Minene. Yukiteru and Yuno spent the day together, Yukiteru observing how Yuno did have a normal side after all. Yuno tries to go to the planetarium, but Yukiteru deliberately avoids it, choosing to go on the nearby ferris wheel instead. Yuno confronts Yukiteru about his odd behaviour, reminding him of their past encounter and the promise they made go stargazing together and become a couple, much to Yukiteru's shock. Yuno gives Yukiteru a kiss on the forehead afterwards. Yukiteru escorts Yuno to her house, although Yuno invites him inside. The electricity is out, and Yuno disappears into the kitchen to prepare an apple for her and Yukiteru to share. Yukiteru wanders off into the pitch black house to find the bathroom, but comes across the sealed off room where the three corpses are. Reading the entries on his diary which only briefly note the door, Yukiteru decides to experiment and alter the future by looking inside the room. As he opens the door, all of the Future Diaries are completely rewritten. Yukiteru opens the door and finds the three corpses inside, altering the planned out future of the survival game and nearly destroying Deus' Cathedral of Causality. Yuno finds Yukiteru, horrified at what has happened, her diary's "Happy End" vanishing. Yukiteru flees home in terror, locking himself in. Yuno follows, looking through the letterbox and wishing Yukiteru a good night. The next day, Kurusu arrives at Yukiteru's house to pick him up, but as Yukiteru tries to tell him about the discoveries of last night, Yuno appears telling Yukiteru not to give away "what happened". Kurusu immediately assumes the two got up to something private and hops into the car, Yuno giving Yukiteru an innocent smile. Yukiteru, still cautious, hops into the passenger seat but has Yuno staring at him from behind all the way down the highway. Kurusu explains that Minene was captured overnight by the Omekata Temple cult, led by priestess Tsubaki Kasugano who is said to be able to predict the future through clairvoyancy. They agree to meet the priestess in order to obtain and seize Minene. When they arrive to the cult, Yuno watches Yukiteru as he approaches a pond while Kurusu talks to Orin Miyashiro. She catches him when he falls on his back, and finally accompanies him when Kurusu calls them. Tsubaki meets them and agrees to an exchange: she would hand over the Ninth in exchange for the First, since her diary has predicted her Dead End that night and he has escaped from the Dead End twice. Yuno immediately disagrees, but Yukiteru agrees to the deal and goes with Tsubaki. That night, the cult followers fall into a deep state of hypnosis and become puppets for the Twelfth diary holder. They begin their attack against their leader, setting her chamber on fire. Armed with an axe, Yuno attacks and kills various followers to protect Yukiteru, but then she notices him running towards Tsubaki to save her. She catches up with him quickly and tells him that he has to either leave Tsubaki behind and join her or he would die. However, he tells Yuno he wasn't going to leave her behind, and hurries to her cage, leaving behind a crying Yuno. Luckily, Kurusu was able to put down the fire by turning on the sprinklers, saving Tsubaki, Yuno and Yukiteru. However, the cult followers were still under the control of the Twelfth, so Yuno decides to lead Yukiteru (and Tsubaki, after he insisted on saving her too) towards the exit and leave the place. On the way, however, they are intercepted by the Twelfth himself, who is disguised among other four who look exactly like him. The five Twelfths race towards the trio, but Yuno (remembering the Twelfth was blind) turns that information in her favour to detect the real Twelfth and kill him in the spot with a swing of her axe. With the Twelfth dead, the cult followers regain conciousness and Tsubaki reveals her true colours as she captures Yukiteru and Yuno. Revealing she planned this all along, Tsubaki kisses Yukiteru in order to taunt Yuno, which immediately provokes her rage. Yuno sets herself free by killing the men who were holding her and is able to grab her axe and swing it at Tsubaki. She barely saves her diary, but loses one of her hands to Yuno's axe. While she screams in pain, Yuno gives her diary to Yukiteru and pushes him out of the way, letting him escape instead. The exhausted Yuno is dragged into the temple where the enraged, now one-handed Tsubaki contemplates what to do with her captive. Acknowledging she has to lure Yukiteru back, Tsubaki sets up a microphone and instructs her male followers to strip Yuno of her clothes and rape her like they did to her, contacting Yukiteru to come rescue Yuno before she is molested. Yuno screams that she wants to lose her virginity to Yukiteru, who charges into the temple clumsily throwing a fire axe around. Yukiteru wraps Yuno up in his jacket and confronts Tsubaki, ultimately forced to damage her Clairvoyance Diary and eliminate her from the game. Yuno hugs Yukiteru's legs and cries. Later the two are seen in the back of a police van, Yukiteru confused by why Yuno stalks him and kisses her. The Fifth's Game Yukiteru goes to meet his mother, Rea Amano, at the train terminal where she is finally arriving home from work, leaving the house unguarded. Yuno breaks into his house by using a mallet and a roll of shipping tape, preventing the glass from shattering but breaking it just enough to unlock the door and enter the house. To his horror, Yukiteru discovers that Yuno has broken in and quickly attempts to hide her from his mother, but when he finds her cleaning his room and rearranging all of his books (including his stash of naughty magazines), Rea meets Yuno. Yukiteru is quickly off-put when he finds that Rea likes Yuno and supports their relationship, so much that she allows her to stay the night, in Yukiteru's room. Yuno quietly reflects to herself that she is glad she didn't have to do anything to Yukiteru's mother, and that her "tools" would not be useful here. This quickly turns out not to be the case, however, when Rea informs them that she is bringing home a little boy whose parents were both victims of the Omekata cult suicide. This boy turns out to be Fifth, Reisuke Houjou, a Future Diary owner who wants to kill both First and Second. After trying and failing to kill Yuno several times,(First attempt was to poison the salad that Yukiteru and Yuno was eating) Reisuke quickly becomes entertained with her, and starts to put his cunning skills to work. After Yukiteru discovers that Reisuke is Fifth, he refuses to fight him and tells Yuno to stop fighting him as well, opting instead to try to find out where his Diary is, so that his mother will not be involved. Yuno ignores him and tries to kill Fifth anyway. While Yuno is chasing down Fifth, she accidentally hits Rea in the back of the head with a mallet, knocking her out and causing Yuki to become enraged. To make up for it, she promises Yukiteru that they will find Fifth's Future Diary and take it away from him instead, as he had originally planned, but they are unable to find it. Yuno finally realizes that Fifth's Future Diary is being mailed back to them, and Yukiteru gets his hands on the envelope first, but unbeknownst to either Yukiteru or Yuno, Reisuke booby-trapped the envelope with poison gas, which releases into the house instantly and causes Yukiteru to collapse. While Yuno moves Yukiteru to safety, Fifth is able to get away, and his game begins. Reisuke reveals that he has the antidote to Yukiteru's poison in his bag, which he is running around with, provoking Yuno to chase him down. Yuno is able to overcome all of Fifth's traps in order to corner him, but is electrocuted when Fifth turns on all of the water upstairs and floods the stairwell, then breaks a lamp to send the electric current into the water. At first, Yuno is incapacitated, but Yukiteru saves her life by throwing a dart at Fifth, and resuscitating Yuno by breathing into her mouth. Yuno gets back up and fatally stabs Fifth. However, after being defeated, Reisuke gives Yuno a warning about her future with Yukiteru: there can be only one survivor, and they will have to eventually try to kill each other. Immediately after Fifth dies and disappears, Yuno collapses again, only for both she and Yukiteru to be saved by Ninth. Yukiteru and Yuno are relocated to a different school after Ninth bombed their old one. Here, Yuki is reunited with his former friend, Kousaka, who slams his name the second he walks in because of the terrorist incident. This is when Hinata and Mao Nonosaka show up, both aiding Yukiteru. After the morning's festivities, Yukiteru is invited to hang out with the group at the scene of a murder. Yukiteru, oblivious to any danger and eager to hang out with his new friends, happily joins along, taking a silent, begrudging Yuno with him. While the four of them have fun, Yuno sits on the sidelines. It is heavily implied that she is thinking about killing Yukiteru's new friends, especially when she traces the word "Die" in the ground with her shoe repeatedly. While the trio are hanging out, Yukiteru's Future Diary suddenly changes, revealing Hinata's death. Yukiteru rushes to the scene, but is too late to find Hinata, who had apparently been mauled by a pack of murderous dogs. Aru Akise arrives on the scene and reveals that he has been watching Yukiteru since the beginning when the group see the same dogs, who in turn see the group and start getting ready to attack. Yukiteru and his friends run to a nearby building surrounded by glass windows. The dogs attempt to break in, but Yukiteru reveals the truth about his Future Diary just in time to order his friends around to stop the dogs in synchronized order. Mao, who initially appears impressed, suddenly comes around to Yukiteru's side and steals his phone in a nonchalant fashion before holding a knife to his throat, as Hinata comes in behind them. After giving a short speech, revealing that she holds Tenth's diary, and is actually after the diary that she believes belongs to Akise, Hinata is challenged by Akise to a gamble: if he wins, he gets Yukiteru's diary back, and if he loses, he will give up his own. By using Yukiteru's diary's weakness against Hinata, at Yuno's request, Akise is able to defeat Hinata in the gamble, winning back both Yukiteru and his diary, as well as revealing that he never had a diary. However, when Yukiteru is being released by Mao, Yuno rushes forward, pulls out her knife and stabs her. Hinata is left alone to take care of Mao while Yukiteru and his friends run away. Not content to leave her unattended, and highly upset with the outcome of their situation, Yukiteru turns back around to prove to Hinata that he meant to be her friend, and Yuno follows. However, when they get there, Yuno immediately ran up to hold Hinata at knifepoint for her diary. This is where Yukiteru declares his relationship for Yuno, in an attempt to get her to calm down. Yuno is ecstatic, but Yuki has his reservations. Immediately after this, Karyuudo Tsukishima, Hinata's father, gives his final speech to his daughter via the dog's intercom before revealing that the man who had come to kill him was Fourth, Yukiteru's next enemy. Immediately after, Fourth shoots Tenth in the back of the head and kills him. The Fourth's Betrayal Instead of working with Yukiteru and Yuno to stop the survival game (and with Ninth to apprehend other players), Kurusu decides to break the alliance with them to kill them and become God himself. He devises a plan in order to kill Yukiteru and Yuno, without committing a crime himself, so that he can still use his Diary after killing them. Fourth provokes Yuno into committing a crime by playing a game of Russian roulette with Yukiteru during his interrogation process, causing Yuno's diary to change. In response, Yuno knocks out two detectives with a fire extinguisher and steals their guns, using them to attempt to kill Fourth before he can pull the trigger on his last round and kill Yukiteru. She succeeds in saving Yukiteru's life but fails to kill Kurusu. After a heated chase, Yukiteru and Yuno escape the police office, but are now wanted fugitives who have attempted to murder a police officer. After spotting Fourth's wife, Naomi Kurusu, whom they had met in a rehearsal wedding ceremony not too long before, Yukiteru and Yuno follow her to the hospital, where Uryuu Minene is waiting for them. After a few bombs go off, Minene agrees to call a truce between the three, revealing that she is also being hunted down by Kurusu. Minene takes Yukiteru and Yuno to the hospital room that Naomi was headed for, where they find her and Yoi Kurusu, Fourth's son. Here, they discover that Yoi is dying, and that Kurusu wants to become God so that he can reverse time to save his son. Yukiteru, Yuno and Minene form a new alliance, aiming to take down Kurusu, but all three of their Future Diaries are showing Dead End flags, indicating that Kurusu is coming for them. While trying to escape the hospital, Ninth runs into Masumi Nishijima, Kurusu's second in command, and realizes how to defeat Fourth. After Yuno detonates a flashbang grenade in Fourth's face, thinking that it was a real grenade and preparing herself to sacrifice her own life for Yukiteru, all three of them are knocked out. Shortly after this, a bomb that Ninth had planted explodes, leaving Yukiteru, Yuno and Kurusu in a bombed-out shell of a hospital. Yukiteru picks up a gun and aims it at Kurusu, who is using Yuno as a human shield. Yukiteru manages to shoot Kurusu, despite his own Diary predicting Yuno's death instead. Not too long after this gunshot, Nishijima shows up with Ninth, who has a taped recording of Kurusu's voice, explaining how he has been breaking the law. This revelation allows Yukiteru and Yuno to escape, their criminal records wiped clean as well. Before breaking his own Diary, Fourth asks Ninth to take care of his son. Ninth agrees, and Fourth dies. Rescue Operation Being a couple Yukiteru and Yuno would plan on a trip for both disappearing for several days. Yuno on her desperation of being tagged by Akise and have her Happy End ruined decides to secretly kidnap Yukiteru and have him secluded so the two of them can be happy in the end. Yukiteru's friends Hinata, Mao and Kousaka would be enlisted to help by Akise and Nishijima, as Yuno has hidden in an old residential area full of hotels some of them owned by her parents, and Yukiteru's friends would not alert her as much as the police. Yuno discovers that they are tagging her and eventually tricks Hinata into thinking Yukiteru escaped and sent a message asking for her, Hinata does arrive but Yuno attacks her and has her tied up. She uses the same trick to lure the rest of them, using a mannequin of Yukiteru to trap them in a room and bury them in concrete (gas in the anime). Yuno almost naked, tries to feed a barely conscious Yukiteru while Hinata confronts her about what she is doing, Yuno believing Yukiteru is content. She is interrupted by Akise who claims to Yuno he wants to negotiate with her and blackmails her with the corpses found at her home, planning to tell the police about them and asks her about the third corpse's identity. Yuno is at first enraged that Akise would defile her parents' corpses, but goes silent after hearing of the third one. She then bursts in hysterical laughter, repressing her memories in a fit of despair, while madly talking to Yukiteru that they are "weird people" and cuts communications. Eventually thanks to Kousaka he is be able to use the ventilation shaft and sneak into the control room where Yukiteru and Hinata are confined. Yuno, not knowing who Kousaka is, expresses shock that he has a Diary. Listening to his explanation, she deduces Kousaka is not very smart and tricks him into giving him the key to the control room and later that of Yukiteru's. Throwing him the first key, Yuno uses the chance to pull out a crossbow while Kousaka frees Mao and Akise. Yuno coldly shoots him in the leg whilst pointing out his failure, however, before she can kill him, Yukiteru is freed by Hinata. Snatching the crossbow from Yuno, Yukiteru slaps her and stops her, saving Kosaka and freeing Hinata in the process. Seeing Yukiteru leaving with his friends, Yuno desperately tries to call out to him, however, an enraged Yukiteru tells her to go to hell. Sad and alone Yuno resolves that Yukiteru is not safe without her and goes after him. The Seventh's Battle Of Love After the breakup, Yukiteru would soon be a target of both The Seventh duo Marco Ikusaba and Ai Mikami as well as The Eighth, Kamado Ueshita and her orphan army. Yukiteru would be put under protection by Akise who uses Kosaka's house as a stronghold with a system to nullify the Apprentice Diaries of Kamado. Yuno however infiltrates the house and renders the jamming system useless in an attempt to prove herself worthy of Yukiteru again by protecting him. Yukiteru quickly deduces her intentions and thinking her to be more of a danger than an asset decides to have Yuno come to him albeit have her hands tied. With the police and Nishijima overwhelmed by The Seventh pair, Yukiteru has to run for his life with Yuno, Hinata and Mao. Hinata and Mao would eventually be injured by them while Yuno suggests they should leave them die and run away. Yukiteru is cornered in a room. Worried about Hinata and Mao and the incoming Seventh, with little choice Yukiteru decides to free Yuno. The Seventh pair catch up to them and with their Apprentice Diaries rendered useless by Akise who turns the jammer manually, the duo use their real diaries. Ai throws a knife which Yuno blocks, being praised by Yukiteru. She becomes so happy for this that she can successfully parry each and every knife thrown by Ai with ease which leaves the two of them shocked and decide to retreat. Yukiteru worried about his friends decides to follow them, but the house is put on fire by an orphan of Kamado. Yukiteru and Yuno eventually encounter The Seventh and the pairs battle under fire. Yukiteru not knowing if he can trust Yuno leaves her be without helping her, which causes Yuno to be defeated by Ai and Marco. Enraged by Yukiteru's behaviour, Marco takes both their diaries thinking they can be useful alive while also giving them another chance. Given the terrible loss, they would be rushed to the hospital. While in the hospital, Yuno escapes her room to check on Yukiteru who is reunited with his father Kurou Amano and play sport competitions courtesy of Minene. Yuno stalks them with knife in hand as she is unaware who Kurou is but finds herself relieved that he is Yukiteru's father and that she does not have to resort to violence. Eventually however, Yuno would stalk Kurou and discover he plans to destroy Yukiteru's cellphone to have his debts paid by The Eleventh, John Bacchus as she overhears his conversation with him by phone. Yuno quickly warns Yukiteru about this but he's distrustful, while Yuno attempts to kill him but Yukiteru stops her from taking drastic actions while Yuno asks him who he trusts more. Yuno would receive a call from Marco, telling her to do not harm Kurou or risk her Diary to be destroyed along with Yukiteru's since Kurou can lead them to The Eleventh. They order the three of them to go to Sakurami Tower which they comply, Yuno using this chance to see to Kurou's real intentions. Reaching to the cathedral within the tower, Kurou tries to get a hold of Yukiteru's cellphone, but is beaten by Marco. Yukiteru rushes to rescue his father to no avail, and during the distraction, Kurou reaches Yukiteru's cellphone and breaks it, only to find out it is a fake. With his intentions crystal clear, Yuno rushes against Ai, and slashes at her flowers, which had the true Diaries hidden. Eventually the tower is bombarded and the floor collapses with Yukiteru falling, Yuno and Kurou try to aid him, and Yukiteru prefers Yuno over his father. The two of them decide to retreat with The Seventh duo following. While Yukiteru is not sure of their chances given their last battle, Yuno reprimands him that it was his fault for not trusting her that they were defeated and tells him her plan. The Seventh duo reach Yuno who is alone while Yukiteru broadcasts he will fight hidden. Marco enraged attacks Yuno and disarms her knife with her teeth, with Ai is soon to restrain her, while Marco decides to go after Yukiteru. Ai points that they cannot win two vs one, to which Yuno agrees revealing Yukiteru having hidden close to them instead of the broadcast room. Yukiteru throws a dart against Ai, and Marco warns her to avoid it, however Yuno uses the chance to slice her throat, with Yukiteru disaproving of her extreme violence and that taking her Diary was the best choice. The towers starts to collapse further and they have to use parachutes, one is used by Kurou who escapes the tower. Debris falls on them and Yukiteru, Yuno and Ai are trapped. Ai tells them that they have lost since Marco is still alive and outside. Yuno agrees but plans to use Ai as hostage to force Marco to take them out, Yukiteru however believes this to be extreme. Marco does try to help but not because of Yuno's threats but because he loves Ai. During this time Marco uses this chance to reprimand Yukiteru for his cowardice in letting Yuno do all the dirty work, and Yuno for being selfish and do whatever she wants rather than cooperate with Yukiteru. Hearing this Yukiteru decides to help Marco and asks Yuno for her help, while initially unsure she's encouraged by Yukiteru who wants to believe on her and she helps. Escaping the debris they take the remaining parachute since Marco does not want to live without Ai. Yukiteru and Yuno descend, Yukiteru wanting to make things right with his family and asking for Yuno's support, to which she agrees. After descending the two encounter Nishijima, and is witness to how Yuki's mother corpse is being taken by an ambulance. The Eleventh's Kingdom While Yukiteru mourns the death of his mother, Yuno prepares him sandwiches and a message to cheer up. The next morning while Yukiteru follows his father in an attempt to prove he's guilty on his mother's death, she is brought by Nishijima to questioning regarding the third corpse on her house, but she does not reply and simply leaves. A brief time later she reads on her diary that Yukiteru is under attack by John Bacchus' men, and rushes to help him all the while cursing Nishijima for his questioning and thinking she will kill him if she is late to save Yukiteru. While Yukiteru confronts Bacchus' men by himself Yuno arrives at the shrine and kills the last one. Yukiteru tells Yuno he will become God even if he must kill her, Yuno however embraces Yukiteru and kisses him, claiming she is more than willing to die for him. Days later the two are missing and during a meeting of participants The Eleventh proposes that the two are to be eliminated from existence. Before Deus does so, they appear in The Cathedral of Causality embracing each other, while Yukiteru reveals Bacchus to be the Eleventh, Sakurami City's mayor and reveals that the two were gathering information of him through The Random Diary, prompting Deus to remove the cover on their identities. As soon as Yukiteru finishes his speech, Yuno congrats him for looking so cool while she changes clothes in front of him and gives him the next step of her plan in a script, as she tells him that John most likely closed Ueshita's orphanage to corner her to take possession of her Blog Diary and create an army of Apprentice Users. As Yukiteru begins to doubt if he truly can go ahead, Yuno launches herself towards Yukiteru kindly embracing him and telling him that she won't forgive him if he isn't serious about what he said before about becoming God. The following day Yukiteru and Yuno manage to ally themselves with Ueshita and her army of orphans. While Yukiteru explains the plan and the two sides prepare to ambush John, Yuno signals Yukiteru. Soon after the two bands ambush John and are successful in killing most of his guards, however John activates a jammer on his car which renders the Apprentice Diaries useless. Both Yukiteru and Yuno use this chance to kill the orphans and then attack Ueshita and John. The two of them escape while Yukiteru and Yuno follow via car. Yuno shoots at the car but the bullets miss. Yukiteru suggests John diary must be like his own that predicts his surroundings, and Yuno attempts to gun John himself, but also misses. Dumbfounded Yukiteru desperately rams his car and the two parties fall without injuries. Yukiteru and Yuno corner John but Akise arrives with the help of Minene, the distraction causing Nishijima to shoot at Yuno's gun to disarm her. Akise reveals that the Yuno there is a fake as the third corpse found in Yuno's house is in fact the real Yuno Gasai, positively identified via DNA test with an umbilical cord left at the orphanage the real Yuno was adopted from. Yuno desperately cries and asks Yukiteru to believe her, while he briefly seperates from her, Yuno desperately tries to call to him. Yukiteru soon protects Yuno from John's gun, and John soon takes his leave. Yukiteru and Yuno decide to leave while Akise tries to convice him otherwise, but Yukiteru claims Yuno is Yuno and they leave. Yukiteru and Yuno decide to remain hidden until Minene strikes at John's. They use her as bait to successfully infiltrate with Yukiteru saving Minene while Yuno creates a ruckus, killing many of John's men with a submachinegun and slicing the remaining ones with a katana. Yuno soon takes civilians hostage to have a leverage over John. Yukiteru, at this point, instructs Yuno to rescue his friends while Minene and Yukiteru deal with John. Yuno successfully rescues Kousaka, Mao and Hinata from death by killing John's men, while she makes her way to Ueshita to kill her. She find her but is being protected by Akise who blocks her attack with a tonfa. Enraged, she attacks again, but her diary predicts that Yukiteru wrote his last words (a trick used by him on purpose to force Yuno to come to his aid and change the future) and soon rushes to Yukiteru's side, while Yukiteru proves victorious over Minene by using the noise from his diary to distract her for long enough to have the faster pull of the trigger. Yuno soon reaches him, discovering that with her last act, Minene attempted to destroy the vault door so that Yukiteru could kill John. Yukiteru claims Minene died for him in vain, mourning her loss, but Yuno encourages him to destroy the Holon so that Minene's death is not in vain, which he does. As soon as he walks away, Yuno uses the retinal scanner to successfully open the vault and decapitates John; or shooting him in the head in the anime. Yukiteru asks her how she was capable of killing John and she replies that she ambushed him while he left the vault. Yukiteru predicts that Yuno opened the vault in the anime, and does not question her. The two proceed to leave to Yukiteru's house to sleep after they endeavour. Yukiteru awakens, only to see that Yuno is half-naked sleeping besides him with his hand on her breast, which Yuno forced on purpose, unnoticed. Yukiteru screams in surprise while Yuno greets him, but the dumbfounded Yukiteru demands she put on her clothes. The two decide to have breakfast as the only one remaining is Kamado who is under Akise's guard and as such easy to reach. While the two contemplate what to do later, Yukiteru's house starts to collapse. The End Begins Following John's demise, Yuno and Yukiteru are witness to several voids that are destroying the world. Yuno concludes that Deus is dying and therefore they must act fast, and encourages Yukiteru to become God to return the dead back alive. Yukiteru and Yuno soon go to Akise's house where he reveals that he has a Diary himself. Yuno asks about The Eighth's location, but Akise merely replies that he wants to speak with Yukiteru and asks Yuno to leave. Enraged, she tries to stab Akise, but is unsuccessful in killing him as he has a protective vest. Yuno attempts to use a stun-gun but Akise blocks it with a protective glove. He reveals the powers of his Detective Diary to both of them. Yuno tells Yukiteru to follow his friends and Kamado, while she handles Akise. As Yukiteru goes on chase, Yuno is defeated and pinned to the ground by Akise. Seeing no other escape, she stabs herself to force Akise to heal her - he would otherwise risk making enemies with Yuki. Akise does so and leaves her to find "Yukiteru; Yuno uses this chance to call Yukiteru. She tell him that she was stabbed by Akise and that his friends are betraying him, a claim his diary seems to confirm. Cornered and a fit of rage Yukiteru kills Hinata with his gun, which Yuno witnesses through her diary. She laughs in a fit of madness, claiming that anybody who tries to seperate Yuki from her should die. She manages to get up, planning her next encounter with Akise. When she reaches Yukiteru and Akise, Akise claims he won't let Yuno have Yukiteru and provokes her by kissing Yukiteru. This act greatly enrages Yuno and she attacks. Akise uses a pipe from the rubble as a weapon and with his diary he avoids Yuno's attacks, then breaks her diary. Yuno does not die, and uses the chance to slice his throat. Yukiteru does not understand how Yuno survived, but she claims Akise destroyed a fake diary. Confused, Akise realizes she used the real Yuno's diary instead of her own; however, he comes to a deeper realization - the real Yuno was not a participant, and should not have had a diary. He realizes Yuno's secret. Unable to speak, Akise types a warning to Yukiteru on his cell phone, but is decapitated by Yuno as he approaches Yukiteru. Yuno desperately slices the phone in two, but is too late to stop Yukiteru from reading the message. The Final Battle Yuno and Yukiteru, now the only Diary owners still alive, live their final days before July 28 (when the world is destined to end, as well as the date of the "Happy End" shown in Yuno's diary). Yuno becomes upset that her advances towards Yukiteru are brushed off (such as her invitation for them to take a bath together) and Yukiteru realizes that despite her insane tendencies, Yuno really does love him. Yukiteru decides to sleep with Yuno on the 27th, changing the "Happy End" future to a day early. Yukiteru asks Yuno why she lied to him about the powers gained as the champion of the Survivor games and then comments on the strange message Aru showed him before he died. Yuno, clearly upset over this, asks Yukiteru to explain what Aru's message said, then attacks Yukiteru with an axe before Murumuru intervenes. Murumuru shows Yukiteru flashes of Yuno's past; he learns of Yuno's abuse from her mother, as well as the fact that the current Yuno is actually the First Yuno from the First World. Because there must be a victor of the Survival Games to prevent the universe's destruction, the First Yuno and Yukiteru in the First world had decided that they would not kill each other. Instead, they would commit double suicide and let the world be destroyed. However, the First Yuno tricked the First Yukiteru, hiding the pills in her mouth and not swallowing them. This made her victor of the game, which she thought would allow her to revive Yukiteru. After gaining Deus' powers, however, First Yuno discovers that she can not bring anyone dead back to life (something she forgot to ask Deus before participating in the Games). Devastated by the loss of her beloved, Yuno uses her powers to travel back in time to when Yukiteru was still alive, crossing the border from her world into the Second, where the second Yuno is still alive. The first Yuno then kills her second counterpart and takes her place. After Yukiteru has seen these events, Murumuru releases him from the visions so that he can battle Yuno. Ninth joins in to help Yukiteru, but Yuno and Murumuru travel back to the past once more to the Third World (which has been uneffected by the events happening in the First and Second Worlds) with the intentions of starting her vicious cycle all over again. Yukiteru and Ninth follow, and arriving two years earlier at the home of the third Yuno. After freeing her from her cage, Yukiteru and the third Yuno are carried away to the school building by Ninth, where Yuno ambushes them and manages to trap him inside an illusion world orb, where she says his desires of living a happy life with reunited parents will be fulfilled, but she does not exist and he cannot even say her name. Before sealing him in, she tries to justify her actions, saying to him that she only loved him because he was her emotional support and he only loved her for her protection of him. After sealing Yukiteru, Yuno attempts to kill the third Yuno so that she can take her place. First she tells Third Yuno her future: a future where her mother becomes abusive and her father abandons her before she ultimately kills them both. Even so, the third Yuno refuses to acknowledge her words and is optimistic, reminding First Yuno of her former love and innocence. First Yuno attempts to kill the third Yuno anyway, but her third world parents come to her counterpart's rescue. First Yuno tearfully realizes that she really does love Yukiteru. Unable to cope with her emotions, she decides she must slaughter Third Yuno and her parents. Kurusu appears, and seeing Third Yuno approaching the Gasai family with a knife, fires at Third Yuno. Second World Muru Muru suddenly materializes and blocks the bullet; Yukiteru simultaneously appears, having broken out of the sphere. He stops Yuno's deadly charge and declares his love for her. He then asks her to kill him so that she will win the Game and rule the Second World. However, after realizing that the third Yuno is finally happy thanks to Yukiteru's interventions, First Yuno regrets what she has done. She then commits suicide by stabbing herself with a knife, ending the Game and making Yuki the new God. Yukiteru returns to the Second World, and yukiteru says the lines, "It's probably been 10000 years now" while he floats in an empty void, remembering Yuno. The anime series ends here, although the story is concluded in the OVA that followed. Third Yuno's life continues in the third world, but she experiences strange visions and memories from time to time. It turns out First Muru Muru has been communicating with Yuno. She draws Yuno to her, and (with Third Yuno's permission) bestows First Yuno's memories upon her. Third Deus and Third Muru Muru, inspired by the love that has connected the pair across three universes, choose Yuno as the new God of the third world; she uses her power to break through the gap in time and universes between her and Second Yukiteru, and is reunited with him. Yuno asks Yuki what his future dreams are, to which he responds that he would like to see the stars with her. The manga ends with Yuno and Yukiteru holding hands, running while stargazing, with a diary entry reading that they have made a happy future. Redial In the spinoff, Mirai Nikki Redial, (which shows the events leading up to Yuno's reunion with Yuki) it is shown that 3rd World Yuno, while still undergoing the memory melding process, is a sane and social honors student. However, she still, in secret, watches 3rd World Yuki, since he looks similar to the person in her dreams (2nd World Yuki). As she finishes watching him through a telescope, she is confronted by 3rd World Aru Akise and Reisuke Houjou for stalking. Trivia * The characters of her last name mean "I" (我) and "wife" (妻), respectively. *Yuno's birthday is November 16th. * Her first name is based on Juno, the Roman goddess who was wife to Jupiter. Like her namesake, Yuno is extremely jealous of any woman who goes near Yukiteru. * Yuno's "Yandere trance" at the end of Sign Up has become an internet meme, with internet users editing Yuno's face to look like other characters from numerous series. * Yuno has three character theme song: The first is "RED Love " performed by Faylan; the second is "Happy Fate " by Matsui Yousei and sung by Choucho; and third, shared with Yukiteru, is "My Wish Lives in the Future ", sung by Yuno's voice actress Murata Tomosa. * It is slightly foreshadowed in both openings that Yuno had killed herself. * Yuno's shares many characteristics with Bullseye from Daredevil, as both have abusive parents, attempted to kill their parents, are proficient in firearms and marksmanship, and are homicidally violent. * Yuno in the english dub of the anime calls Yuki lovey dubby nicknames like (sugerbear or sweetie) * Yuno was a contestant of the International Saimoe League's 2012 season. * According to manga, she still lives with Yukiteru after 4 more Worlds.